1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper attachment structure and a wiper attachment method that can be applied to various sensors using variable resistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Variable resistors used in various sensors typically have a substrate on which various patterns, such as a resistor pattern, are applied and are constituted of an electrically-insulated wiper holder securely holding a wiper that includes a metal wiper piece resiliently contacting the patterns. For example, in the case of a rotary sensor, various types of electrical detection, such as detecting a change in resistance, can be performed by sliding a wiper (a wiper piece of the wiper) on the pattern as a wiper holder rotates.
With such variable resistors, various different structures to attach a wiper to a wiper holder have been proposed. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 5-41102, a protrusion provide on a wiper holder is passed through a hole in the wiper, and then the tip of the protrusion is swaged to secure the wiper to the wiper holder.